Community General Guidelines
Welcome to the Backpacker Travel Trivia mobile game! We hope that you are having a great time playing this game and learn a thing or two along the way. Please take a few minutes to read our Community General Guidelines (CGG) to find out how you can best contribute to this wiki about the Backpacker Travel Trivia game. This community is only as strong as all of its members together. We'll start with the fun stuff - creating and editid pages, and follow up in the end with the fine print. These General Community Guidelines are subject to change without prior notice. City pages (Important - Viktigt - Importante - Wichtig - важный) Cities are constructed out of a few basic topics; * City name, Country, Continent, ToDo and Sights - pretty self explanatory. * The souvenir shop - here is where it can get tricky... ** Things to buy - things to buy that are required to be sold in other cities as a task to complete the citys ToDo list. Example, buy the Rice bowl in Bangkok and sell it in New Delhi. It can be a bummer to arrive in New Delhi from Bangkok just to realize you have to go back to Bangkok to be able to complete New Delhi. : Note! In other cases, some citys has a high profit ToDo goal. Reykjavik wants you to earn no less than 70000 coins in town. That's a lot! Things to buy is a great place to mention things you can buy during your travelsin other souvenir shops that can be sold in the Reykjavik gift shop. Not all items can be sold in all shops :: ::* Things to sell - This is the opposite from the above, the tip about what gifts to buy that can be sold in gift shops in cities with high profit goals. In Things to sell, you can see things that will net you a high profit if you sell them in the city you are in. Also it will tell you where ti get them. So if you pass through a city in which you can pick up an object that will help you on your travels, don't hesitate to pick it up. And mention it here. * Notes - general notes about a city, for example why Istanbul is in the Asian cities category and not the European cities category when in fact Istanbul is located in both Europe and Asia. * Images - just images related to the selected city. Usually an image of the city completed. Spelling and grammar Not all community users have english as their native tounge. If you see a spelling or grammar error, or see how some information can be better explained or presented, please don't hesitate to update it. Spead the word! Invite your friends and help spread the word about the wikia community and the Backpacker Travel Trivia wiki. The fine print Be nice, behave, don't make personal attacks, don't feed the trolls and so on. Always remember online communities still involve real people. Even though you are online, this is still a community made up of real people. Mean comments, aggressive behavior, and vandalism all affect real people. If you wouldn't say it in person, don't say it here either.